39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Trent
Arthur Josiah Trent was the father of Dan and Amy. History Arthur Trent was born to a family with close ties to the Vespers organization. He was raised to hate the Cahills and think of them as weaklings. He attended West Point Military Academy, and was roommates with Eisenhower Holt, as revealed on Card 145. He found evidence that Eisenhower "breached a moral code," and had him expelled. This made him an enemy of Eisenhower Holt, which is why Eisenhower is so cold to Amy and Dan. He was sent to Turkey at the same time as Hope because he had been ordered to make Hope fall in love with him. However, when he met Hope Cahill, he was enchanted by her beauty, intellect, and kindness. He later realized terrifying information about the Vespers and cut his ties to them, even though it would put him in danger for the rest of his life. Before he proposed, Arthur told Hope about his mission, but she already knew, because William McIntyre's spies have been following him for months. When they married, he adopted her last name, Cahill. He later became a mathematics professor in Boston. Together, Arthur and Hope had two children: Amy and Dan Cahill. When the Cahill's house caught on fire, he went back inside to save a poem with one of the clues, but was caught in the fire. Despite popular rumors, Arthur has not died, evidence from A Kings Ransom. In A King's Ransom, Dan received an text claiming to be from him. In The Dead Of Night, Dan asked him to prove it by sending him the name he called Dan as a child. He received the answer: Moonface, which was the correct answer. In Shatterproof, Dan receives a text saying that Arthur set them up to succeed at the Pergamon Museum, and that he will explain what the Book of Ingenious Devices is later. But in Day of Doom it turns out that Isabel Kabra was faking the texts to find out where the serum was. Family * Grace Cahill - Mother-in-Law (deceased) * Nathaniel Hartford - Father-in-Law (deceased) * Hope Cahill - Wife (deceased) * Dan Cahill - Son * Amy Cahill - Daughter * Shep Trent - Cousin Appearances ''The Maze of Bones In [[The Maze of Bones|''The Maze of Bones]], Dan has a picture of his father. He is described as being tall and tan, with salt-and-pepper hair and a nice smile. Naturally, this is the first book where he is mentioned. ''In Too Deep It is revealed that Hope died because of a fire that Isabel Kabra set when Amy and Dan were young. He came back to the house to find the poem to which may have led to many Clues. A King's Ransom Erasmus tells Amy and Dan how Arthur was a Vesper. Day of Doom It is revealed that Isabel Kabra did the AJT messages, not him. Talents He was a math professor. He was also into the hunt for the 39 Clues with his wife, Hope Cahill. *He was very good with numbers because he is a math professor. *He had a photographic memory like his son. *He had a "famous lasagna" that he makes, as said in the Top Secret part of Card 95 Online He does not appear online. Cards His main card is Card 246. Trivia *McIntyre once disapproved of his relationship to Hope. *Shep once said he was a daredevil when they were young. *He was born on July 29th, 1959. *He was accused of stealing a rare map from the British Library in the August of 1989. *He was detained by Turkish officers after being caught in the Hagia Sofia after hours of being there. *He was found unconscious on the Charles Bridge in Prague in January of 1992. He claimed to have no memory of being attacked. *His nationalities are United States, Canada and Ireland. *He visited more than 60 countries with his wife, Hope Cahill, including Cambodia. *He has scholarship at MIT, Stanford and UMASS made in his honour. *He was under consideration for the Nobel Peace Prize in math. *He has a similiar face to Damien Vesper III. *It is proven that he is dead because as seen in ''Day of Doom, Arthur was one of the people seen in Amy's NDE vision. 0 Trent, Arthur Category:Trent Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Vespers Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Agent Handbook Category:Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The Maze of Bones Category:In Too Deep Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Hope Cahill Category:Shep Trent Category:Vesper Two Suspects Category:Grace Cahill Category:Deceased